Let's Band Together!
by kouhaistar
Summary: During a lull between tournaments, Pit realizes that many of the fighters are musically inclined in some way. This gives the angel an idea to pass the time- start up a band! As more fighters jump on the bandwagon, a bit of friendly competition breaks out and hilarity ensues. Which bands will fall flat? Which ones will stay sharp and rise to the top? Stay tuned to find out!


The whole premise of this was based off a AU idea generator. My friends had challenged me to write a fic about whatever idea was generated, and surprisingly enough, I found it really interesting! Plus, with summer rolling around, I don't have much to do (not that I ever did, I'm inside most of the time anyway).

The generator pulled out "a quirky band AU" as a prompt. I figured I could take it a step further- after all, the smashers can get a bit competitive. This is probably going to end up really silly and not serious at all. Hopefully this doesn't sound as bad as I'm making it seem, though.

* * *

 **Measure 1: Andante, Pianissimo**

* * *

The Smash Mansion was oddly silent, and Pit didn't like it at all. Normally there would be something, _anything,_ going on. Whether it be the younger smashers (himself included) running through the halls, or some of the older participants having a casual chat, it always felt like the entire place was alive and bustling because of all the noise going on.

Today, it was quiet enough for him to hear the sounds of his feathers rustling every time he took a step. He figured the others were just resting- there had been a tournament after Lucas, Roy, and Ryu had arrived which had left many feeling winded- but even then it was too quiet for his liking. Then again, he hadn't taken much of a beating during it, especially compared to some other fighters. But there had to be someone he could talk to...

He quickly ran through a list of people he could talk to at the moment- Ness was most likely catching up with Lucas, Marth and Ike were busy with Roy, and Toon Link was still seeing Dr. Mario after a particularly harsh Tatsumaki that sent him flying right into the screen. Pit winced thinking about it- the small swordsman had been doing so good before that, too. There was always Palutena and Dark Pit, but the former had deserved a rest after the tournament and the latter was never up for a conversation anyway.

When Pit pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and looked around, he realized he was in the part of the Smash Mansion his (and his mirror twin's) room was in. Sheepishly, he realized that he must have stopped focusing on where he was going. As long he was here, however, he supposed he might as well take a nap to clear his thoughts- maybe when he woke up all the younger smashers would be scampering around again. They were always full of energy, it seemed. Even Pit had a hard time keeping up with them at times.

He counted the doors leading up to his- the one conveniently marked with his game's symbol. If he looked around, he could see Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kirby's door a short dash away, and if he really focused, he could just see the door leading to the room the male Fire Emblem characters had to share. The rooms were sectioned off by gender, meaning Palutena had a room all to her own on a different floor. Pit didn't mind sharing his room with Dark Pit, but part of him wondered how one could fit five swordsmen (Chrom was included) in one room and expect them to live peacefully.

Sighing softly, he reached for the doorknob, ready to walk into his room and flop down on his mattress, when he heard something. Something that wasn't coming from him, for once. It was almost fully muffled by the door, but it was better than the silence. Pit slowly turned the knob and opened the door just enough for him to peek through the opening. His eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing.

Dark Pit sat on his bed, an acoustic guitar situated in his lap. His fingers deftly worked the steel strings, playing a faithful rendition of the fanfare that played whenever he won. His eyes were closed and his head was bobbing regularly, as if he were keeping time. Pit could just make out the beginnings of a smile on his face- a genuine one, not the smirks he gave the audience whenever he defeated someone in Smash. He'd only seen his mirror twin smile like that before twice, once when the war against the Underworld was finally over, and once when Pit was helping him up after a particularly heated match of Light vs. Dark back in Skyworld.

Trying to make as little noise as possible (ironic, considering what he was trying to accomplish earlier), Pit snuck inside the room to hear it better. He smiled as the song progressed from Dark Pit's theme to something very short, light, and oddly nostalgic. Pit hadn't heard the little song he was playing since the war against the Forces of Nature a few years ago. It was a medley, Pit realized, not just one theme.

When had Dark Pit heard his little made-up victory tune? He wasn't around when he had first gone to defeat Arlon, and had actually fought him later that level. Had he been singing that loud? Mortified, he realized that if Dark Pit heard it, other gods like Viridi and even Hades must have heard it too. Had they laughed over it? It made him a bit self-conscious, but he enjoyed the slight flair his twin put into the notes.

"My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir fry! Gracious goddess of light, watches from up above, at dinnertime I always show the cook some love!"

Pit hadn't realized he was singing along until his twin played an off-sounding chord in surprise. Confused blue eyes locked onto shocked red ones, and the two stared at each other for a good, long moment. Dark Pit's face was flushed red in embarrassment as he slowly lowered the guitar, glancing down at it as if he were contemplating hitting his light counterpart with it.

 _No, that would be a waste of a guitar,_ Dark Pit told himself, _just kick him for it instead._

"Pittoo-" Dark Pit cringed at the nickname, "you never told me you could play an instrument! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"None of your business, Pit-stain," He muttered, setting his guitar down to quickly retrieve the case. Pit watched as Dark Pit lifted his blanket up slightly so it would no longer hide what was underneath the bed. Sheet music, scribbled notes, strings, and a guitar case were all stashed underneath- some of them had been down there long enough to gain a fine layer of dust. How he had managed to hide all of it for so long without Pit noticing surprised him.

"Y'know, I can play a lot of instruments... We should play together, Pittoo!" Pit's eyes lit up as he leaned forwards. It was a perfect way to pass the time and finally bond with Dark Pit. The angel in question looked at his lighter counterpart incredulously before rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me that, and no."

"Why not? Okay, can I just sing and you'll play? You're really good, Pittoo! Like... Crazy good!"

The dark angel stopped for a minute, not expecting the compliment. He turned away, quickly stashing his guitar safely in it's case, and huffed softly. Pit knew he was acting upset, but he had appreciated the compliment. If he had been really upset, he would have retorted with something, not just turned away.

"Come on, please? Oh- we could start a band! Smash City is always looking for new gigs, and even though everyone is really into K.K's music, they're looking for some-"

"No."

"Why not?" Pit quickly flopped himself on top of Dark Pit's bed, frowning at his twin, who only glared at him in response before pushing him off the mattress. The guitar was quickly nudged underneath the bed, hidden from sight.

"You go make a band with someone else, I'm not playing. What about the smaller Link? Can't he play an instrument or something?"

"But Pittoo-"

"Don't call me that!"

Pit huffed softly, flopping down on his own bed adjacent to his twin's. He sat up, staring at the boy, trying to think. The dark angel was fixing up his bed, brushing off any white feathers that stood out on his black blanket. Everything on his bed was black, actually; Pit figured it was very warm, if not a bit edgy-looking. It stood out in contrast to his own white blankets- then again, the whole room was split between white and black.

"Oh! I know!"

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow at him, sitting down on his bed. Pit had an odd smile on his face that the dark angel thought looked stupider than usual- whatever his idea was, it was probably going to sound terrible and give him a headache. Leaning forwards with that same goofy smile on his face, Pit began to speak.

"If you play with me, I'll stop calling you Pittoo. I'll tell everyone else to stop, too. I remember you wanted to be called something else, right? You figured out a name for yourself a while ago when you were reading with Robin. Or, Robin was reading to you. Teaching you how to read? I dunno."

"I can read just fine on my own... And it was Penumbra," Dark Pit muttered, looking away. He remembered stumbling across the word in a book and asking Robin for the definition. Oddly enough, he felt like the name fit, as he felt like he was Pit's shadow in many ways. He had asked Viridi if she could call him that from now on. The goddess had enjoyed the name change, as it gave the angel a bit less in common with his counterpart. Even Robin had gotten to calling him it in private, whenever they both found themselves in the library, filled with knowledge from other worlds. Rosalina, who technically ran it seeing as it was her personal library before entering Smash, was fine with letting the two stay there and chat.

To him, the idea of not being called by that horrible nickname was tempting, but was playing with Pit worth it? He tried to weigh his options- he _did_ like playing guitar, but he had never played for anyone else (except for Robin, once). He did want to try playing in front of an audience, but playing with Pit singing was... Not what he had expected. Not at all. He wasn't sure if he wanted it, either. Especially if Pit wanted to show Palutena at any time. That wouldn't end very well for him.

"We'll call you Pen! That doesn't sound too bad, actually. Pit and Pen and Palutena! So, pleaaaase?" Pit let his lower lip jut out slightly as he looked up at his twin with wide, pleading eyes. If there was one thing Pit knew, it was that the dark angel could never compete with his pleading face. Maybe it was because he didn't want to listen to Pit pester him about it, but he always said yes in the end.

"Okay, fine," Pit gasped in excitement as his twin relented, a bright grin crossing his face. Pen quickly cut him off as he continued to speak, his tone growing rather harsh, "But. You can't tell another living soul. And we're not playing for the people in Smash City."

"Why not..? Well, at least we can play together here! It's a deal, Pen!"

Pit quickly got up and dashed over to quickly tackle his dark counterpart in a hug, who quickly began to regret ever even taking his idea into account. He returned the hug, though; Pit was warm, and if he didn't the angel would probably just hug him for longer. As the light angel chattered on about how excited he was to finally be doing something with his twin, only one thought crossed his mind.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Fun Fact: Pit actually plays violin in the NES version of Tetris. He also plays the cello in WarioWare. I also headcanon him as a really good trumpet player, so he's sort of a multi-instrument virtuoso. Add the fact that his voice actor isn't that bad of a singer (I might even say he has the voice of an angel), and you have a very musically talented character.

From now on, I'll be referring to Dark Pit as Pen. I feel like even being called Dark Pit would remind him every day about his clone/mirror image status, which he wouldn't enjoy. He would probably try looking for different names as soon as possible to differentiate himself from Pit, and Penumbra was the first thing that came to my mind. Plus, it makes all the Kid Icarus characters' names start with P, and that's really entertaining to think about.

If you read this far, I'd just like to thank you, so much. You deserve it for having to read through this entire thing. Give yourself a pat on the back, friend. I'm sorry you had to read this; it's pretty bad.


End file.
